1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-metallic diffusers for use in gas flow amplifiers, and in particular to diffusers manufactured from an electrically conductive moldable resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional gas flow amplifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,373 issued to Munroe. The gas flow amplifier described therein has a housing consisting of inlet and outlet ports, nozzle openings, inlet fittings, inner and outer wall portions defining a manifold chamber and an axially extending cylindrical wall. A hollow truncated conical diffuser is attached to the housing in communication with the outlet port.
A relatively high pressure and low volume primary gas such as compressed air or steam is fed via the inlet fittings into the chamber. The gas then exits the chamber and is injected in a converging pattern into the housing towards the small diameter end of the diffuser. The primary gas draws in a flow of ambient secondary gas into the housing via the inlet port.
Gas flow amplifiers have conventionally been fabricated from sheet metal. Such materials are electrically conductive, which is often a requirement in chemically hostile and/or explosive environments which require electrostatic discharge capabilities. The metallic sheet materials are relatively heavy, in addition to being susceptible to permanent deformation when dropped or otherwise carelessly employed by workmen.